


train and tame me

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, Intercrural Sex, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Jackson never used to feel confident asking for this. (These days, thanks to Jinyoung, any shame is long forgotten.)





	train and tame me

**Author's Note:**

> you might be thinking "the reason she didn't post anything for like a month is because she was writing this, which is longer than her usual fic" but no. somehow this happened in a week! i guess i was that into it and that determined to finish! now you know the true power of extremely self-indulgent fanfiction! because this really is extremely self-indulgent! i really really didn't mean for it to be the next jinson fic i posted after my last one had the same kink but well. these things happen.
> 
> i swear i had another million or so things to put in these notes. but hey, remember when jinyoung said that jackson is his pet dog who shows him a lot of cute tricks? anyway don't ever look me in the eye again!

Jackson never used to feel confident asking for this. It’s the kind of fantasy he kept locked away for so long, something so secret that he never thought he’d get to have it for real. Something he used to be so ashamed of, something he was so sure would get him laughed at if he were to tell a partner about it. It lived in his head and nowhere else, and even then he never, ever let himself think about it unless he could be sure that he wasn’t going to insert someone else into his thoughts. There was him playing his role and some other faceless person giving him what he wanted. Nobody in particular. That’s how private it was. That’s how much he felt like he’d get judged for it.

He doesn’t remember how it first came about. It was just there in his brain, an itch needing to be scratched. He just – he always liked the idea of being someone’s pet. Someone’s puppy, specifically. Being looked after and taken care of like a pet. Getting praised and rewarded for being good, getting punished for being disobedient. Wearing a collar, being pulled around on a leash. Being allowed to forget about everything else as he lost himself in the simplicity of the puppy headspace. Just getting to be submissive wasn’t always enough. He wanted something he could completely immerse himself in. He wanted to be somebody else, _something_ else.

He’d been with Jinyoung for over a year before he felt comfortable enough to tell him. Until he felt certain that it was something worth sharing. They’d had plenty of fantastic sex during that time, some of it kinky and some of it not, but Jackson’s pet play fantasies always stayed a secret. He was satisfied with their relationship as it was. Why should he ask for anything more? Jinyoung was always happy to indulge him when it came to everything else, and so Jackson didn’t need anything else. He didn’t.

Except, when he was alone, he still thought about it. He still thought about it, and now, now that he had someone who knew him so well, someone he could always count on to treat him properly, to dominate him in all the right ways, the faceless person in his fantasies became Jinyoung. And that made sense because Jinyoung’s his boyfriend, so Jackson probably should have been thinking about him anyway, but he still felt guilty. Why was he fantasising about something like this when he was already having perfectly good sex? Why couldn’t he let go of this one thing when Jinyoung was already giving him so much? When Jinyoung was accepting of every other thing Jackson that confided to him?

Maybe that was the answer, though: confiding this to him, too. Maybe it didn’t matter what Jinyoung would say. He already did so much for Jackson that it didn’t matter if there was one thing he wouldn’t do. Jackson would tell him about it, Jinyoung would say no, and then Jackson could put the kink away for good. He’d have closure. He wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Maybe Jinyoung would give him an odd look, and that would hurt, but then they could move on. The best case scenario would probably be an apologetic smile on Jinyoung’s face as he said that it was cool that was something that Jackson was into, but it wasn’t for him.

That’s what Jackson expected. That at best and ridicule at worst. Anything other than what actually happened.

Jinyoung – Jinyoung took him seriously. Jinyoung wanted to know everything. Jinyoung made it his mission to coax every single tiny detail out of Jackson, every single aspect of what made the fantasy work for him. Jinyoung bought him a collar. Jinyoung bought him a collar, and a leash, and a tail plug to go inside him. A special expensive one where the tail’s covered in fluffy fur, not just one of the curved silicone ones Jackson usually sees. (Because he looks at stuff online sometimes, browsing sex toy sites on his phone when he’s all alone in the dead of night when he finds himself unable to sleep but too lazy to jerk off, adding items to his cart but never buying anything. There’ve been times when he almost gave in and bought an item for his own personal use, but – no. That would have made it too real. That would have pushed it out of Jackson’s head and into reality.)

But now it is a reality. Jinyoung listened, and listening to Jackson made him want it too. Sure, Jackson still felt insecure the first couple of times they did it, but nowadays, he doesn’t know why he ever had any doubts. Now, Jackson feels secure enough to ask for it whenever he wants, provided he can justify it to himself. Jinyoung likes it just as much as he does: he likes taking care of Jackson, looking after him, praising and punishing him in equal measures should he deserve it. Everything. Jinyoung’s so good at everything.

So these days, Jackson can simply take his collar out of its drawer and present it to Jinyoung if he wants a puppy scene. He’s not ashamed anymore. He knows that Jinyoung’s just as into it as he is.

“Oh?” Jinyoung says when Jackson holds the collar out to him on a rare evening off for the two of them. For a moment it seems like he’s been taken by surprise, but then his expression turns serious. “I can work with this tonight. When do you want it, now or later?”

“Now,” Jackson says. “Or as soon as you want to, really. If that’s OK with you.”

“It is OK with me,” Jinyoung tells him. “Naked and on the floor by your bed for me?”

Jackson nods, and Jinyoung takes the collar from him.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jinyoung continues. “Let me grab the other stuff we need and I’ll be ready to start.”

 _Other stuff_ probably means the leash that clips onto the collar and the butt plug with a fluffy tail on it. They’re items Jackson knows well – items that sit alongside his collar in the drawer most of the time – but it’s not his job to bring them to start a scene. All there is for him to do now is to do as Jinyoung says: Jackson strips and gets himself on all fours on the floor next to his bed, far enough away that Jinyoung would have a full view of his body if he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He waits. He’s already starting to get into the right headspace. If he has to wait alone for a long time, it’ll turn into something negative – he’ll be an abandoned puppy, waiting and waiting for someone to show up while nobody ever does, forced to start a new life as a stray – but he trusts that Jinyoung will join him soon. Jinyoung will be here to collar him soon.

It doesn’t take long: Jinyoung appears and he’s holding Jackson’s collar, his leash, his plug, and a tube of lube. It’s pretty much everything they need except for each other. Jackson casts his eyes to the floor as Jinyoung heads over to the bed. He’ll look up when he’s told to. For now, he’ll just stay still and be quiet. A dog worthy of his master’s praise.

Jinyoung sits down on the edge of the bed facing Jackson.

“Hey,” he says, his voice gentle and quiet and calm. “Look at you. What a good boy you are, keeping so still for me. What a good puppy. Come here, come closer.”

Jackson looks up. Everything Jinyoung brought with him is beside him on the bed, the collar the closest to him. Fuck, Jackson wants it. He wants to be Jinyoung’s, to not have to worry about anything but following Jinyoung’s orders. He starts crawling towards the bed, towards Jinyoung.

“OK?” Jinyoung’s holding the collar now, holding it out for Jackson to see. “Are you ready, Jackson-ah?” His voice is lower, the change in tone letting Jackson know that Jinyoung’s expecting an answer. It’s a question for him – not just the puppy.

“Yeah,” Jackson says. “I’m ready. I’m green.”

“All right then. Let’s put this on you.”

Jackson shuffles closer, slotting himself into the space between Jinyoung’s spread thighs and kneeling up so Jinyoung can reach. Even just anticipating this is such a rush. The moment the collar goes on, he’s Jinyoung’s. He’s Jinyoung’s anyway, but the collar turns that into something visible, even if they’re the only ones who get to see.

There it is: the leather against Jackson’s skin, the length of the collar wrapping around his neck, the clasp fastening. He can’t help the sigh that escapes at the sensation, his breath shaking as the collar gets tighter. He’ll never be able to explain how good this feels. Being owned, being a pet, being Jinyoung’s.

“There you go.” Jinyoung’s hands are gone now; the collar’s on properly. “Such a pretty pet with your collar on. Maybe we’ll have to get some more for you, and then you could pick and choose what you want to wear. Different colours, or maybe one with studs on. Or one with diamonds, I bet you’d like that, hm?”

 _Diamonds!_ Jackson’s eyes light up at the thought. Jinyoung’s right: he _would_ like that. For now, he’s fine with what he’s already got, but it’s something to think about for the future. He’d feel so, so special if he got to wear a collar with diamonds on.

“Oh, you _would_ like that, wouldn’t you?” Jinyoung continues. “But what would you like now, do you want your leash?”

Jackson nods. He can’t imagine a real dog ever actively wanting to be put on a leash, but – well. He’s not a real dog. He _is_ being a very good dog right now, though, so he’ll let Jinyoung attach the leash.

The leash is clipped to the collar. Jinyoung keeps hold of his end of it, wrapping it around his wrist to keep it tight and short.

“All right, puppy,” he says. “Back on all fours for me.”

Jackson does as he says, shifting back and moving onto his hands and knees again. He blinks up at Jinyoung, waiting for the praise. Waiting to be told that this is how Jinyoung wants him.

“Good boy.” He gets it: the words smooth and sweet like honey and one of Jinyoung’s hands ruffling his hair. “Now, what can we do with you? What does my pet deserve today?”

There’s only one way to answer that without words. Jackson moves in closer, nuzzling the insides of Jinyoung’s thighs, sniffing at the crotch of Jinyoung’s trousers. He rubs his face against Jinyoung’s cock, trying to use the pressure to make him hard.

“You want my cock,” Jinyoung says simply. He’s got a hand in Jackson’s hair, lazily stroking through. “Yeah, I think you deserve that. You want it bare?”

Jackson looks up from Jinyoung’s crotch to give an enthusiastic nod. He wants it bare. He wants it raw and wet and messy, Jinyoung inside him and nothing else. He wants Jinyoung to come inside him, and then he wants his plug to hold Jinyoung’s come inside. The thought alone has him starting to get hard, more and more blood rushing to his cock the longer he thinks about it.

“I thought you might. You’re such a messy pup, aren’t you? You’ll take my come any way you can get it.”

Another nod, because – well. It’s the truth. Jackson can feel his face flushing darker. It’s a good, safe kind of shame, though. One that he likes. Jinyoung isn’t really making fun of him. Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s disgusting. Jinyoung likes marking Jackson up just as much as Jackson likes having it done to him.

“Mm, I know you will. Up on the bed for me, OK? On your back, let me see you.”

Jinyoung unwinds the leash a little to give Jackson the space to move, and Jackson gets up onto the bed. He lies back in the centre of the bed, not quite up against the pillows, and Jinyoung moves so he’s kneeling in front of Jackson, in between Jackson’s spread legs. He’s not touching Jackson – just holding onto the leash – but his gaze is so strong that he might as well be. His eyes drag over Jackson’s whole body: his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, his cock. Especially his cock.

“Already getting hard for me and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Jinyoung says. “What a needy puppy. So desperate.”

In response, Jackson makes a noise that a real puppy would: high and whimpery and pathetic. He _is_ desperate. He wants so badly for Jinyoung to touch him.

“What’s that? You want to be touched?” Jinyoung waits for Jackson’s nod before continuing. “OK, puppy. OK. I’ll give you something.”

Jinyoung leans in closer. He doesn’t go for Jackson’s dick yet: just teases a nipple with the pad of his thumb, making Jackson gasp. One nipple, and then the other, and then his hands are moving down over Jackson’s abs to where his cock’s lying hard between his legs. He still doesn’t touch, but he meets Jackson’s eye and raises an eyebrow. Instinctively, Jackson whimpers again, thrusting his hips up a little. He has to show that he wants it.

“I guess I better give you more.” A hand wraps around Jackson’s cock, Jinyoung’s grip comfortable and firm. His other hand goes for Jackson’s balls and gives a gentle squeeze. And of course he’s still got the leash around his wrist, keeping them connected through more than just skin. “There. Is that good for you? Speak, puppy.”

Permission to speak doesn’t come all that often when they’re playing like this. Outside of Jinyoung asking Jackson for his colour or safewording, this is the only circumstance under which Jackson is to talk if he’s a puppy. He likes it – figures he talks enough anyway whether that’s in a different kind of scene or during more vanilla sex or outside of sex altogether – but sometimes he finds it hard to keep his mouth shut. It’s difficult to say whether speaking now will make it easier or harder to stay quiet for the rest of the scene.

“It’s good,” he says. “Thank you, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Most dogs aren’t usually this polite.” Jinyoung’s hand starts to move on Jackson’s dick, jerking it with smooth, steady strokes. “But you’re such a good, obedient boy. Good enough to fuck, I think. Do you want it?”

An immediate, frantic nod. There’s nothing that Jackson wants more right now. He wants to be filled and fucked and owned – there’s nothing else to it.

The look in Jinyoung’s eyes suddenly becomes at least three times more deadly. “Turn over, then. You know how dogs like you get fucked around here.”

Jackson turns onto his front. He’s on his hands and knees again, and this time it’s even more important to keep still and hold position. He sticks his ass out just a little, just to make Jinyoung want him more.

“That’s it,” Jinyoung says. “Let’s open you up.” He doesn’t go for the lube just yet like Jackson expects, just shuffles closer and grinds against Jackson’s ass, his cock even harder through his clothing now. It’s enough to make Jackson moan as he pushes back against Jinyoung – and _that’s_ enough to make _Jinyoung_ moan in response. “Yeah,” Jinyoung continues, the hand that’s still holding the leash gripping at Jackson’s hip to keep him still. “Let me get you ready.”

He moves away. From behind Jackson, there’s the sound of the lube snapping open, and then Jinyoung’s squeezing some out onto his fingers. The other hand settles on Jackson’s ass, spreading him open, and one finger pushes in. Jinyoung always teases to start off with and Jackson _knows_ that, but it still doesn’t stop him from wanting more.

The insertion makes Jackson whine and squirm, but that’s probably not the key to getting more like he wants. When a second finger presses inside, Jackson relaxes his body to accommodate the stretch. If he relaxes, then Jinyoung might be more inclined to give him a third finger, or even a fourth.

“What a good, calm dog.” Jinyoung’s words are just as slow as the movement of his fingers, fucking in and out of Jackson at his leisure, no hurry whatsoever. “Such a smart boy, figuring out that the easiest way to get what he wants is to be quiet. Or maybe that’s just because he wants it so badly, hm? Because all you can think about is how good and hard you want to get fucked?” He tugs on the leash, taking Jackson by surprise, and pushes in a third finger while Jackson’s thrown off. “I’ll give it to you.” Jinyoung’s fingers work faster now, and he’s thrusting them inside hard enough that Jackson finds himself gripping at the duvet to keep still. “You know you can trust me to give it to you.”

Jackson can. He always, always can. He trusts Jinyoung with his deepest fears, his wildest hopes, and with this, his most secret fantasy. Everything.

And he definitely trusts Jinyoung during a scene like this. He trusts Jinyoung to read his body language correctly, to know when he needs to stop even if Jackson’s so sure he can carry on. He trusts Jinyoung to never give him much more than he’s ready for, to gently push at Jackson’s limits but never force him too far out of his comfort zone. He trusts Jinyoung to know how to pace a scene properly, to know when to move on to the next thing.

Like now. Jinyoung only fucks Jackson with his fingers for a while longer before pulling them out.

“That will do,” he says, leaving Jackson empty, and then he’s undoing the button and zip on his pants. He’s still fully clothed, shirt and all. A very visible difference between owner and pet. Jackson likes it, especially when Jinyoung gives him access to his cock. There’s something so hot about it: Jinyoung giving permission for Jackson to take one part of his body while Jinyoung can take whatever he wants from Jackson.

Jackson hears the lube opening again. He doesn’t look behind him, but just knowing that Jinyoung’s spreading it on his cock has his head spinning with anticipation. He’s been in this position waiting for Jinyoung to fuck him so many times before – sometimes raw like now, sometimes not; sometimes as a puppy like now, but mostly not – but it never stops being a thrill. He never stops wanting it as much as he does.

Jinyoung gets his hands back on Jackson. He’s lined himself up, he’s close enough to push in, and – fuck. There it is. Jinyoung thrusts inside, his whole cock pressing into Jackson on one long, smooth stroke. It makes Jackson groan, and _that_ makes Jinyoung pull on the leash again.

“That’s it, let me hear you. You make such lovely sounds when you’re getting fucked, puppy. So good for me.” It’s simple praise, but it still makes Jackson whine. Jinyoung isn’t even moving – just holding himself still inside Jackson as he wipes his lube-slick hand clean on Jackson’s side (Jackson can’t complain) – and yet he still has this effect on Jackson. “Mm, you like that, don’t you? You like being told all the nice things about yourself. You’re so, so easy for it. And it makes you so easy to train.” Finally, Jinyoung moves, setting a steady rhythm. The leash is taut as he fucks into Jackson, pulling on Jackson’s collar, forcing him to keep his head up. “What a good boy, staying so poised as I’m fucking you. Holding position so well. What a perfect, perfect pet.” There’s a dark edge to Jinyoung’s voice, something that tells Jackson that Jinyoung _knows_ he won’t be staying like this for long. Jackson will be a mess soon enough, fucked out and whiny and desperate. He can’t wait for it, though, and he knows that Jinyoung can’t either.

Jackson doesn’t bother trying to hold in any noise, just like Jinyoung asked for. He moans and gasps and whimpers as Jinyoung fucks him harder and faster, as Jinyoung’s dick hits him just right practically every time. The only sounds that Jackson has to hold in are words, but he’s pretty much past the point of coherency so none of them are coming out properly even if they threaten to. He just clutches at the sheets, listening to the praise Jinyoung gives him, listening as Jinyoung’s words get more and more slurred as time goes on. Jackson isn’t allowed to come until Jinyoung tells him, but Jinyoung can get off whenever and as much as he wants. Jinyoung can come inside Jackson whenever he wants, can fill him up and get him filthy without needing to hold anything back.

And Jinyoung’s getting there, Jackson can tell. He knows what Jinyoung sounds like when he’s getting closer, when he’s on the edge and heading to the point of no return.

“I’m getting close,” Jinyoung says, confirming Jackson’s thoughts. His words are breathy and he’s gripping tighter at Jackson’s hip. “You’re gonna make me come inside you, puppy. Right down your hole because your ass is so good. I’ll fill you up and then you can have your tail, plugging all my come inside you. Keeping it there. Making you mine.”

That’s all Jackson ever wanted from this: to be Jinyoung’s. For someone to want him, for someone to want him to be theirs. For someone to want to take care of him, for someone to think he’s worth it. Jinyoung thinks he’s worth it. Jinyoung shows that he loves Jackson in so many different ways, and this is only one of them.

“Fuck.” The pace at which Jinyoung’s fucking into Jackson gets more uneven as he’s pushed closer to the edge, but it still feels just as good. Jackson’s cock is achingly hard as Jinyoung pounds into him, as Jinyoung’s groans get louder and less controlled. He can hear exactly what he’s doing to Jinyoung, and it just turns him on all the more. “Jackson-ah, yes, fuck.”

That does it. The leash goes tight again as Jinyoung comes, his words fading into one long moan. He’s still driving himself deep into Jackson, but then he stops moving and holds himself there, pumping Jackson full of his come. If Jinyoung reached a hand around and started jerking Jackson off, Jackson’s sure he’d be gone within seconds, but – no. He knows that Jinyoung isn’t going to do that. Not yet, not now.

After a while longer, Jinyoung pulls out. He doesn’t say anything yet, but Jackson can feel his gaze, knows that Jinyoung’s looking at his handiwork, at what he did to Jackson. Jackson wonders what he looks like back there, if he looks as wet and filthy as he feels. It’s just like Jinyoung said earlier: he’ll take Jinyoung’s come any way he can get it. He’ll take it in his mouth, whether he’s swallowing it down or letting Jinyoung get a taste of himself in a kiss. He’ll take it on his face, his eyes fluttering shut as he anticipates it coming, his tongue darting out to lick up what he can reach. He’ll take it anywhere else on his body, marking his skin up so beautifully. And he’ll take it like this, deep inside him, right where he can really feel it. Right now, he can feel some of it ever so slowly starting to leak, threatening to drip out of him, but Jinyoung uses a thumb to guide it back inside.

“Wow,” Jinyoung murmurs, and Jackson can imagine the exact look on his face: his eyes blown wide and dark with arousal and his cheeks flushed from his orgasm. “Perhaps I’ll have to eat that out of you later. If by then you’re still well-behaved enough to deserve nice things like that, of course.”

The thought makes Jackson shudder. Yes, he wants that. He wants to be good enough to please Jinyoung, good enough to deserve that. He wants Jinyoung’s hands firm on his ass, spreading his cheeks, and he wants Jinyoung’s tongue warm and wet on his hole, licking his own come out of Jackson.

But, like Jinyoung said, that’s later. Now, Jackson’s going to be plugged up. He’s going to get to wear his tail. He holds position and waits for Jinyoung to lube up the plug, and then Jinyoung’s pushing it inside him. He doesn’t tease like he did with his fingers: he wants to see Jackson with his tail just as much as Jackson wants something inside him.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Jinyoung says once the plug’s all the way in, the fluff of the tail tickling Jackson’s skin. “My pretty, pretty puppy. You’re so cute with your tail. Wag it for me?”

Jackson shakes his ass, making the tail wag. The plug feels heavy inside him, and the action makes it move a little. It’s a nice feeling. A reminder that he’s owned, just like the collar around his neck.

“Good boy. Colour?”

“Green.” So, so green. The same bright green that he sees when he looks out at the crowd during one of their concerts, lightsticks waving and flashing and bobbing in time to the beat. Rows upon rows of that perfect bright green.

“Good to hear.” There’s a pause, and then the back of Jinyoung’s hand’s on Jackson’s ass, knuckles dragging over the curve of one cheek. “What if I said I wanted to spank you? Still green?”

“Green,” Jackson repeats, because _fuck-yes-spanking._ That’s something they did even before they started playing like this, something he wasn’t afraid to tell Jinyoung he liked. Sometimes it’s treated as a punishment, but sometimes it’s just – sometimes it’s just what it is. Impact play, pain play. Sometimes, it’s just what the two of them happen to want.

“OK,” Jinyoung says. Jackson can hear him zipping the fly on his trousers back up; he must have put away his cock. “Let’s get you spanked. Turn around to face me.”

Jackson turns, still on his hands and knees, making sure he doesn’t get his body tangled up in the leash. He doesn’t move from there, just waits until Jinyoung tells him what to do. He figures he won’t be getting it in this position – otherwise he wouldn’t have needed to turn around – so he’ll probably be in Jinyoung’s lap.

Jinyoung moves so he’s sitting up in the middle of the bed, his body facing sideways from where Jackson is. He pats his lap. So that’s how they’re doing this, just like Jackson thought.

“Lie across my lap, puppy. Facing the pillows, ass up for me, there you go. That’s a good boy.” Once Jackson’s in position, Jinyoung strokes through his hair, fingertips lightly scratching at Jackson’s scalp. From there, he trails his hand down Jackson’s back, stopping at Jackson’s tailbone, just resting it there. Not even touching Jackson’s ass yet. Teasing, like always.

Sometimes, Jinyoung will make Jackson count out the spanks, but now, now that he’s a puppy, that won’t be happening, so there’s no way of knowing how many Jinyoung’s going to give him. He just has to lie here and take it, waiting for Jinyoung’s hand to strike.

It doesn’t happen right away. First, Jinyoung’s touch is gentle, caressing one cheek and then the other, just lightly squeezing. Jackson relaxes to it, his body going slack and his eyes drooping shut. He wants to really feel it when Jinyoung gives him the first hit.

There’s no warning. Jinyoung’s hand comes down so sharply and so suddenly that Jackson has to flinch. It’s exactly what he wants.

“OK?” Jinyoung asks, a genuine question, and Jackson’s quick to give a firm, confident nod. It’s so much more than just OK. “Good, good. More?” Another nod. “I might have known.”

The second spank is even harder, or maybe it just feels that way because Jackson’s ass is stinging from the first. He can’t help the noise he makes at the hit, actually full on whimpering. It should probably be humiliating, but it just feels natural. He isn’t trying to hold anything in, isn’t actively trying to make the noise. It’s just what comes out, and it’s what comes out again at the next hit.

“Oh, you sound so good, puppy. That’s right, nice and loud for me. There. You like that, don’t you?”

This time when Jackson whines, it’s intentional: answering the question without words, making sure that Jinyoung knows.

“That’s what I thought. It’s pretty dirty, though, isn’t it? Letting me spank your ass like this while you’ve got my come inside you. Don’t you think it’s pretty dirty?”

Jackson just nods his head, blinking back the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. Fuck. The sting of Jinyoung’s hand on him is so good, and having those words accompany it is even better. Jinyoung knows exactly how to balance the praise and humiliation, how to blur the line between them until they’re practically the same thing. He never makes Jackson feel truly ashamed – just the kind of shame that makes his skin flush and his cock hard.

“Yeah, of course,” Jinyoung continues. “You’re such a filthy puppy but I think you love it. I think you really, really love it.” His hand comes down again, again-again-again. He’s stroking Jackson’s ass now, rubbing the ache into his skin. Like he’s trying to soothe it. Jackson can’t help but wonder if the spanking’s starting to show yet, if his ass is getting redder, darker, burning from the pain.

For the next spank, Jinyoung switches to the other cheek. The skin there isn’t as raw yet, but at the rate he’s going, it will be soon enough. He gives Jackson a few more slaps, and when he delivers an especially hard one, Jackson actually sobs. It’s so good he could cry: the precision of Jinyoung’s hits, the plug keeping his ass full and stretched, getting to be Jinyoung’s puppy, Jinyoung taking such good care of him.

“You’re taking it so well for me,” Jinyoung assures him, hand rubbing circles over where he just hit. “Such a good pet taking it so well for me. Your skin’s so pretty all marked up like this. I’ll mark you up again with my come later, yeah? A reward for being so good?”

It’s a question, so Jackson has to nod. Yes, yes, he wants it. He always fucking wants it.

“Yeah, I think that’d make a nice reward. And then your come too, eventually. When you deserve it. All over yourself like the messy puppy you are. Not now, though. I think I’ll make you wait a while longer.”

Jackson lifts his head to look at Jinyoung with wide, pleading eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, puppy. You know it’s not fair when you’ve got such big, beautiful eyes.” Jinyoung’s left hand reaches across to caress Jackson’s face, such a contrast to the way he was using his other hand to spank Jackson mere moments ago. “Mm, I think we’re done with that. Move off of me, that’s it.”

Jackson moves, crawling off of Jinyoung so he’s on the mattress on his hands and knees, just like before. Jinyoung actually gets off the bed, letting go of the leash for the first time since he first wrapped it around his wrist.

“Stay,” Jinyoung says, and so Jackson does. There’s no reason not to. There’s no reason to want to be punished.

Jinyoung takes a few steps back, away from the bed. He’s hard again – Jackson can see the line of his cock through his trousers – and he starts to strip, lifting his top off over his head and getting rid of his pants. Now, with only his underwear on, his erection is even more noticeable. Jackson wants it again, wants it however Jinyoung wants to give it to him.

With a smirk, Jinyoung works his underwear off his hips to reveal his cock. Jackson swears his mouth starts watering at the sight. He doesn’t know if Jinyoung will want his mouth, but if he does, Jackson will give it. Again: he’ll give it however Jinyoung wants it. He’ll let Jinyoung fuck his face, hands gripping at Jackson’s head as he thrusts into Jackson’s mouth. He’ll take Jinyoung in his mouth as Jinyoung leans back against the pillows, petting Jackson’s hair and giving him praises. He’ll kneel at Jinyoung’s feet while he’s working on something, maybe under a table, warming Jinyoung’s cock, the weight of it in his mouth relaxing and steadying and centring. He’ll take it in any way that’s possible.

One of Jinyoung’s hands reaches down to give his cock a jerk and Jackson watches the movement with hungry eyes. It’s so simple but so smooth: just one flick of Jinyoung’s wrist and yet it’s enough to drive Jackson wild. He wants to make Jinyoung come again, wants Jinyoung’s come all over him, wants Jinyoung to let him come too. Jackson’s rock fucking hard, so sensitive, precome messily leaking from the tip of his cock.

“What to do with you now,” Jinyoung muses, stepping closer to the bed, eyes raking over Jackson’s body. “I think I might get some use out of your thighs. Might use them to get myself off. Do you like the sound of that?”

Jackson does. He loves how much Jinyoung loves his thighs, absolutely basks in the attention Jinyoung lavishes on them, kissing them and stroking them and leaving hickeys where nobody else can see. Fucking them, too – which is what Jackson assumes Jinyoung’s going to do now.

“Turn around so you’re how you were before. Facing the pillows, that’s it. Good boy.” As Jackson does as Jinyoung says, Jinyoung re-joins Jackson on the bed and takes up the leash again. “Now. My good boy wants his thighs fucked, doesn’t he? Doesn’t he?” Jinyoung tugs on the leash, and Jackson nods. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Jinyoung busies himself with the lube, spreading some over the insides of Jackson’s thighs, careful not to get any on Jackson’s tail.

“I love these,” Jinyoung says, squeezing Jackson’s thighs, and he might have said it dozens of times before, but Jackson never gets tired of hearing it. “Such strong, beautiful thighs.” He slicks some lube onto his cock, moves the tail out of the way so he can get his dick between Jackson’s thighs, and slides it in between. “Thighs together for me, that’s a good pet.”

Jackson squeezes his thighs together: now, he can really feel it. Jinyoung starts to thrust, and god, it’s so good. So intimate. Like this, Jinyoung’s so close to him, maybe the closest to Jackson he can get without actually being inside him. He’s got his hands steady on Jackson’s hips and the leash around his wrist. He seems so calm, so collected. A picture perfect image of what it means to be in control.

Jackson, in contrast, is an absolute wreck. He shifts so he’s resting on his elbows instead of his hands, unable to hold himself up on his palms for much longer. He drops his head to the bed, his face pressed against the sheets. He’s almost in tears. Between Jinyoung’s cock nudging against his balls and the plug still inside him, Jackson feels like he could fall apart without even having his dick touched. It’s happened before. It could happen again. The difference between then and now is that then it was encouraged, but now Jackson doesn’t have Jinyoung’s permission to come. He has to hold it, can’t give in to the urge to relax and just let it happen.

Jinyoung can, though. He sounds just as good as he did the last time, tugging on the leash again as he comes, spilling all over Jackson’s thighs.

Jinyoung pulls back, leaving Jackson more desperate than ever. He can’t even begin to imagine what he must look like. A mess, he knows that much. Tears staining his cheeks and sweat shining on his skin and come all over his thighs. He wonders how much more of a wreck he’ll look when Jinyoung takes the plug out, his ass all stretched out, Jinyoung’s come leaking out of him.

“Oh, puppy,” Jinyoung says, voice and touch both reverent as he strokes a hand down Jackson’s thigh. “You’re such a mess. You’re gorgeous. Colour?”

“Green.” Jackson’s voice shakes as he says it, but it doesn’t make the green any less certain. Doesn’t have it losing its blue, sliding down into yellow. It’s still just as bright and unblinking as ever.

“Good,” Jinyoung tells him. “I’m going to take out your tail now, OK?”

Jackson nods to show that he understands, and Jinyoung starts on pulling the plug out. He does it so slowly, so gradually. Millimetre by millimetre. Jackson shudders as it happens, as he gets emptier and emptier, such a strange, noticeable feeling after having something inside him for a while.

Once the plug’s out, Jinyoung doesn’t touch. He just takes a good look at Jackson, just like he did before he put the plug in.

“Look at you,” Jinyoung says after a moment, his voice low, one hand on Jackson’s ass, spreading him open wider. “Look at all that come. You’re such a fucking come slut.” The words are harsh, but Jinyoung mostly just sounds amused. Like he’s simply responding to Jackson telling him a funny joke, not commenting on the amount of come on Jackson’s body. He doesn’t curse often, especially not outside of sex, but it’s a whole other world of hot when he does. It makes it even dirtier than it would be if he already cursed a lot, makes it something special and secret, something for Jackson’s ears only. Usually, Jinyoung’s so put together, so careful with his words, but now he’s just saying whatever comes to mind, whatever he thinks Jackson wants to hear. “You’re not the only one who wants it, though,” he continues, and he leans in closer.

He presses his mouth to the back of Jackson’s thigh, kissing and sucking at the skin, cleaning away some of his own come with his tongue. He switches to Jackson’s other thigh, working his way up with kisses until finally, finally, he reaches Jackson’s hole. He gets both his hands on Jackson, and gets to work with his tongue again: licking his own come out of Jackson, just like he said he would earlier. Jinyoung’s so good at this that Jackson has to moan. So good at this that soon enough, Jackson can’t help but want to beg.

“Please, yes, please, Jinyoungie, I–”

“What’s that?” Jinyoung pulls his mouth back. He’s still leaning in close, his breath warm against Jackson’s hole. It’s tickling enough to make Jackson shiver. “I didn’t think dogs could talk. Not unless they’re told to, anyway.”

Jackson sucks in a deep breath. That’s right. No talking. He should have known better.

“Puppies can’t talk,” Jinyoung continues. “Not unless they want to be spanked again.” He punctuates that with a slap to Jackson’s ass, light and playful. At another time, Jackson might let some more words slip to get the spanking, but right now, what he wants more than anything is to be allowed to come. Spanking would delay that, would mean that Jackson would have to wait even longer. Unlike earlier, getting spanked now _would_ be a punishment, regardless of how much he enjoyed it.

Jinyoung goes back to eating Jackson out, so thorough with his mouth. Jackson’s been driven so far out of control that he’s basically lying on his front now, grinding against the sheets beneath him. It’s probably a bad idea – it definitely isn’t making trying not to come any easier – but Jackson _needs,_ and he needs so badly.

Eventually, Jinyoung moves his mouth away and replaces it with a hand. Using his thumb to trace over the edge of Jackson’s hole, right where he’s sensitive. Slipping two fingers into Jackson, twisting and crooking them just so. Because of the plug, because of the come and spit and lube, the slide of Jinyoung’s fingers inside him is so easy, so slick. Jackson whines. Jinyoung’s just toying with him now. Doing everything he can to wind Jackson up.

Even with Jinyoung’s hand gone too, Jackson just keeps humping the mattress, desperate to come. He has to show how much he wants it, how much he needs it. He’s so lost in the headspace that he’ll only stop if he’s told to stop.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Jinyoung says, not touching again yet. Just watching as Jackson ruts against the bed. “So fucking desperate for it. I’ll give it to you if you turn over.” Jinyoung taps the back of his hand against the back of Jackson’s thigh. “Come on, puppy, roll over for me.”

Jackson stops moving and turns onto his back. He doesn’t have the pressure of the mattress against his dick anymore, but he does have Jinyoung’s eyes on him, and that feels almost as powerful. His cock is hard and flushed and throbbing, and he feels like he might die if he goes any longer without Jinyoung touching it. He wants to start begging again, but he – he knows he can’t. Instead, he just whimpers, pushing his hips up the same way he did to get Jinyoung to touch him earlier.

“Well, if you want it this badly then I suppose I can’t say no.” Jinyoung’s smiling as he says it, and he gets a hand around Jackson’s cock. He starts to jerk it, and Jackson follows the movement, thrusting upwards in time with Jinyoung’s strokes. Chasing the pleasure, chasing the sensation. “You want to come?”

Jackson nods and whines. It’s all he wants: not just to come, but to be deemed good enough to deserve it.

“All right, then. Come for me, puppy. Come all over yourself.”

That’s all it takes. Jackson cries out as he comes, the kind of noise that would probably embarrass him if he were to make it under any other circumstances. When he’s this desperate, though, he can’t care. He really can’t care. He knows that Jinyoung doesn’t, knows that Jinyoung likes to hear him, so Jackson won’t care either. He won’t be embarrassed.

Jackson’s come ends up all over his stomach, messing him up even more. Jinyoung doesn’t stop touching him until he’s milked the last of it from Jackson’s cock, until Jackson’s sobbing at the sensitivity, so overstimulated.

Finally, Jinyoung lets go. Jackson breathes out, relieved, but then Jinyoung’s swiping his fingers through Jackson’s come and lifting his hand to Jackson’s mouth for him to lick it off. Jackson obliges, taking Jinyoung’s fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean.

“You’re so good,” Jinyoung tells him as Jackson hums around his fingers. “You’re such a good puppy. _My_ good puppy. You’ve been so good for me tonight.” He’s just repeating the same thing over and over, but Jackson never gets tired of hearing it. He just relaxes against the sheets, his body slack, taking deep breaths as Jinyoung moves away to grab stuff to clean him up with.

Once Jackson’s been wiped clean, Jinyoung unclips the leash but doesn’t make any moves towards taking the collar off. Good. Jackson wants to keep it on.

“Wang-gae?” Jinyoung says, his voice soft, and there’s only one correct way to answer that. Only one way to let Jinyoung know that he did well, too.

“Park-gae,” Jackson replies, leaning into the touch when Jinyoung strokes his hair. “Thank you, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Do you want a bath? Some water? Something to eat?”

“Just hold me,” Jackson tells him. “You can do all the other stuff later.”

They shift around on the bed so they’re leaning back against the pillows, their arms around each other and Jackson’s head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung’s hand’s in Jackson’s hair again, and Jackson matches the rhythm of his breathing to the way Jinyoung’s hand is moving. It’s keeping him anchored, helping him come back to himself now that the scene is over.

“So,” Jinyoung says after a while, making Jackson lift his head so he can see Jackson’s face. “Was there a specific reason why you wanted that tonight?”

Jackson shakes his head. Now that he thinks about it, there wasn’t. He just – wanted it. It wasn’t a case of being so stressed that he wanted to be able to forget what was causing him problems. There’s always stress in his life, but right now there isn’t any that’s so unrelenting that he wants out of his own head. He didn’t feel like he needed to be punished for anything either (though Jinyoung will always tell him that he never truly deserves whatever punishment he thinks he does). He just happened to be thinking about it, and he decided that if Jinyoung wanted it as well, then they might as well make an evening out of it. He used to think he always had to have a reason to want to play like this, a reason why he wanted to be a puppy. Otherwise, he couldn’t justify it. Otherwise, it’d be – weird. But now, he’s become confident enough to ask for it without even realising it. There doesn’t have to be a reason behind it. The only reason there needs to be is him and Jinyoung both wanting to.

“No,” Jackson says, finally actually verbalising his answer like he knows Jinyoung wants him to. “I just… wanted it. And I’m not hiding anything, I promise. I know you ask that afterwards because before tonight there always was a reason, but now there just. There isn’t. Is that… OK?”

“Of course it’s OK. Back when you first told me about this, you seemed so scared that I’d… I don’t know. Laugh at you. Or that I’d think it was strange or stupid. You acted like you were expecting me to break up with you over it. You know that if I hadn’t wanted this as well, I never would have done any of that, right? Nothing would have been worth losing you or making you upset. You know that, don’t you?”

Jackson knows that now. He nods, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s chest.

“And now you know there doesn’t have to be a reason. There never had to be one. It’s just something you enjoy. And I enjoy it, too.” Jinyoung gently pulls at Jackson’s collar, willing Jackson to look back at him. “It means everything that you’d trust me with something like this. If you didn’t trust me, we couldn’t do any of it in the first place.”

“I trust you,” Jackson murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jinyoung’s sternum. That’s what it’s all about: trust. He trusts Jinyoung and Jinyoung trusts him. It’s as simple as that, most of the time. It _should_ be as simple as that.

“I’m glad,” says Jinyoung, and with a few more simple words he’s able to alleviate all of Jackson’s remaining worries, able to make Jackson feel even more like he’s floating than he already is – “I trust you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! 7.8k is probably nothing to someone else, but i'm proud of myself for 1. writing something of that length and 2. somehow writing it in the space of a week or so. as always you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
